


Beneath the Sun of Eveningtide

by ExtraPenguin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: Edrehasivar, Kiru, and Telimezh are ambushed on the path to a monastery Edrehasivar wished to visit.
Relationships: Kiru Athmaza & Telimezh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	Beneath the Sun of Eveningtide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).



"Watch out!" Telimezh shouted as he crossed swords with the attacker who'd just sprung up.

I was a few paces further away and saw another assailant pull out a sword, and another. The path to the monastery was narrow, and His Serenity had not taken anyone but us two nohecharei with him.

I threw an offensive maz at the assailant second nearest to Telimezh and whipped around. "Serenity, we must send you away. Please do not worry."

"Will you be all-" Edrehasivar replied, cut off as I cast a high-level maz that would transport him to the keystone I'd left at the manor we were staying at.

I stumbled and coughed as the magic backlash hit me. But His Serenity was safe, and that was what I was supposed to ensure.

There was a wet squelch behind me. I turned to see Telimezh with a dagger buried in his side.

My energy was almost spent, but I should still be able to bring us away as well. I grabbed Telimezh's shoulder and cast the same high-level maz on us as on His Serenity.

We tumbled down a hill. It wasn't the manor – I realized I must've been too tired to transport us all the way. The light was dimming, but I could just make out a few tall pines on the other side of a hill. We'd passed them on the way to the monastery. We were near enough to the path to hike to the manor, and near enough to be found by a search party. I let out a sigh of relief.

Next to me, Telimezh groaned. He still had the dagger in his side.

"Stay still," I instructed him as I probed at the wound. Not too deep, thankfully. It would have been easy to treat had I been well-rested. As it was, I'd have to be strategic about it.

"How is it?" he asked.

"Easy to treat, if not for our exhaustion," I admitted.

Telimezh grunted. "We will live."

I would not have been so secure – fabric had been pushed into the wound, which led to sepsis – but I would be able to stop the process with a maz or two before it came to that. Some of my strength had returned already; not enough to transport us anywhere, but enough to help my comrade.

I placed my hands on Telimezh's wound again. "Nevertheless, we had better attend to this before it worsens." I firmly grasped the handle of the dagger and pulled it out as I cast a maz to make the flesh start stitching together. "Hold the wound closed, please."

Normally, I'd immediately start with the spells against sepsis, but tonight I needed some more rest. I looked at the dagger instead. It was hard to tell in the dimming light, but there didn't seem to be any discoloration of the blade. Not that that told much; there were plenty of colorless and odorless poisons the blade could've been dipped in. The true test would be how Lieutenant Telimezh's condition progressed.

The maz against sepsis would help with some of those as well. I settled myself so Telimezh could lean against me, then placed my hand above the wound and cast the maz. I didn't have as clean a piece of cloth as I'd have liked, but Telimezh was able to wipe off the gunk that emerged as I said the words.

With that, I found my reserves truly exhausted. "Wouldst mind taking the first watch?" I asked, knowing that Telimezh would know what to do, military as he was.

"Not at all."

He made to sit up straighter, but I interrupted him. "Thou wert wounded. Rest thy body."

"Very well," my patient sighed. "You should rest as well."

"Drop thy words already," I murmured.

Telimezh didn't reply, but I didn't expect him to. I was still embracing him and saw no reason to move, so I dropped to sleep on his shoulder. It was surprisingly comfortable.


End file.
